disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pumba/Galería
Imágenes de Pumba de The Lion King . Imágenes Promocionales Timon2.jpg|Timón y Pumba como aparecen en el sitio web de Wild About Safety Timone and puma 1.jpg Timon 12.gif Pumbaa_(3).png Timon.gif Pumbaa.png Pumbaa1.jpg Pumba.gif Pumba3.gif 09081995 WDA TDIDTimonPumba.jpg 00913026-photo-timon-et-pumbaa.jpg 00889534-photo-timon-et-pumbaa.jpg Poster5.jpg Disneys-Wild-About-Safety-Campaign-5.png Lion-King.jpg Lyonsdisney02.jpg Lion King cel setup.jpg Pumbatlk.png The Lion King Promo Picture.jpg Lionkingcharacters.jpg Pumbaa_1.jpg Rund um die Welt mit Timon & Pumbaa.jpg In vacanza con Timon & Pumbaa.jpg Fuori a cena con Timon & Pumbaa.jpg Ingiro per il mondo con Timon & Pumbaa.jpg Timon & Pumbaa wallpaper.png Pumbaa timon zazu.gif LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg 02B6768F-D012-4640-BE5F-669EDB61DE74.jpeg|Nala y Pumbaa Películas ''The Lion King Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4876.jpg|Primera aparición de Timón y Pumba Screen_Shot_2015-03-14_at_10.33.28_PM.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5043.jpg Pumbaa-(The_Lion_King).jpg|Pumba cantando Hakuna Matata Hakuna_Matata11.png P54.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-5554.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-5902.jpg PumbaaInsectHD.jpg 094486226.jpg PumbaaScreams.jpg|"¡Ella quiere comerme!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-8432.jpg The-lion-king-59.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9208.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9232.jpg|"¡Soy un cerdo decente no un puerco!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9235.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9263.jpg Screen_Shot_2016-05-26_at_5.53.50_PM.png|Parado en la Roca del Rey con Simba, Nala y Timon The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Girl!.png|"¡CHICA!" IIPumbaaSimba'sPride9.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1480.jpg|Pumba, Timón y Nala Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1511.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8190.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8202.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8210.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-798.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-844.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1006.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6764.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4933.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4949.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-908.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-948.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8233.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8840.jpg The Lion King 1½ Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5663.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7890.jpg Timon_Pumbaa_Lion_King_3067.png Timon_Lion_King_3071.png TLK3Timon022.png SS.png|Pumba visitando La Roca del Rey ZMaxBioskop.png ZMaxBioskop3.png Timon with Pumbaa (The Lion King 3).png Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8268.jpg Magic_Carpet_in_The_Lion_King_1½_(Cameo).jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8293.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2423.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2517.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2536.jpg Timonpumbaa.png Timonjumping.png Timon()).png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2667.jpg|Los dos son sorprendidos por una estampida de criaturas en grupo. Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2679.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6074.jpg Timon&Pumbaa7.png Timon&Pumbaa6.png Timon&Pumbaa5.png Timon&Pumbaa3.png Timon&Pumbaa1.png Timon&Pumbaa.png Timon (4).png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2308.jpg|Primer encuentro de Timón y Pumba. ¡Vaya susto! Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2753.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2957.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7213.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7795.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7979.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7993.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4129.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8155.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8188.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8356.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3658.jpg Screen_Shot_2016-01-06_at_9.50.13_PM.png|Pumba corriendo por el desierto (una parodia de Simba corriendo por el desierto de la primera película) Cameos (Easter Eggs) Leroy-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6704.jpg|Cameo de Timón y Pumba en Leroy & Stitch tanpumba 1.png Series Timon and Pumbaa TimonMeetsPumbaa.png|Pumba conoce a Timón 17621169_jpeg_preview_medium.jpg|El Tío de Pumba, Boris, en el hospital YGJTC Timon&Pumbaa.png|"¿Prueba de iniciación?" Timon Pumbaa Angry.png Pumbaa_oinking.png Ab_Mr._Pig8.png Mr.Piggity-Pig.png|"¡Me llaman Sr. Cerditi Cerdo!" Pumbaa_beepbeep.png|"Beep Beep" GiganticTimon&Pumbaa.png BeastofEden_Timon&Pumbaa.png Timon&Pumbaaeatingbugs.png Bitj.png Bitj2.png Bitj3.png Bitj4.png Mom_Timon&Pumbaa.png TP-B0802.jpg TP-B0801.jpg Pumbaa_as_Santa.jpg|Pumba como Santa Claus Timon_and_Pumbaa_at_the_mall.png RHtimonandpumbaa.jpg PumbaaandShala.jpg|Pumba y Sharla Timon-and-Pumbaa-Simba-and-Pumbaa.jpg Pumbaa Tells Timon That's Not Santa.png|Pumba le dice a Timón que no es Santa Pumbaaa.png Pumba 2.png King_Pumbaa.png|Pumba como un rey Pumbaa_Dance.png SC_Pumbaa.png Timon-and-pumbaa-Baby Earl.jpg Pumbaa& Pumbaa jr.jpg|Pumba con Pumba Jr. Timon _ Pumbaa scared.jpg Pumbaabear.jpg Pumbaarocket.jpg Timon _ Pumbaabearbelly.jpg Timon _ Pumbaabuffet.jpg Timon _ Pumbaabuffetstryggle.jpg Timon _ Pumbaavictory.jpg Princess Lester.png Timon & Pumbaa_ Shake Your Djibouti5.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Shake Your Djibouti6.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Congo on Like This13.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Congo on Like This14.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Rome Alone2.jpg Timon & PumbaaRome Alone.jpg Timon & PumbaaTeeth.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Rome Alone.jpg MI_Timon&Pumbaa.png Timonpumbaascaredsaw.png Timonpumbaascaredfire.png MI_Timon&Pumbaa2.png MI_Pumbaa.png Maybeweshouldsellourcow.png|"Tal Vez podríamos vender a nuestra vaca." FFFF_Pumbaa.png Pumbaa sleeping.png FFFF_Timon&Pumbaa.png Bestest Best Friend Day Feast.png|El festín del Día del Mejor Amigo de Timón y Pumba pumbaaheadtimon.jpg Timon & Pumbaa Guatemala Malarkey3.jpg Timon & Pumbaa Guatemala Malarkey4.jpg Timon and Pumbaa egypt1.jpg Timon and Pumbaa egypt2.jpg Timon and Pumbaa egypt3.jpg CMIYK Timon&Pumbaa.png|Timón y Pumba preparándose para derrotar al coleccionador de mariposas Pumbaa scared.png Jm Pumbaa.png Jm Timon&Pumbaa2.png Jm Pumbaa2.png Pumbaa and Enos.png|Pumba y Enos Jm Timon&Pumbaa.png TimonPumbaaBats.png Boudreaux with the duo.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h15m29s080.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h15m36s424.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h15m50s470.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h16m04s158.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h16m15s266.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h16m28s303.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h17m14s788.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h17m35s573.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h26m17s745.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h26m48s492.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h27m43s311.png atomicwedgies.jpg|"¡Calzoncillos atómicos!" vlcsnap-2015-03-29-15h20m16s829.png TimonPumbaaPanthercub.png OuatTimon&Pumbaa.png|Pumba siendo rescatado por Timón de las hienas OuatPumbaa.png|Pumba sonriendo a Timón OuatTimonPumbaa.png|Timón y Pumba despidiéndose OuatTimon&Pumbaa2.png|Timón y Pumba presentándose mutuamente OuatTimon&Pumbaa3.png|Timon y Pumba alabados por rescatar a Tatiana OuatTimon&Pumbaa4.png|Timón elige ser amigo de Pumba (qué conmovedor) OuatTimon&Pumbaa5.png|Timón y Pumba empiezan sus aventuras juntos Hiwthi Timon&Pumbaa.png Hiwthi Timon&Pumbaa3.png Hiwthi Timon&Pumbaa4.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-09-15h09m18s337.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-09-15h21m53s712.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-09-15h22m15s674.png Timon&Pumbaa embrace.png Timon_and_Pumbaa_embracing.png|Uno de los momentos más tiernos de Timón y Pumba Pumbaa accompanying timon in the song.jpg|Pumba y Timón durante Stand By Me Timon oh i wont be afraid.jpg Timon stand by meeee.jpg Pumbaa getting clonked by a coconut.jpg Timon singing stand by me with pumbaa in the background.jpg Pumbaa getting trampled by stampeeding gazelles.jpg Pumbaa stomped on by an elephant.jpg Pumbaa getting pricked by porcupines.jpg Pumbaa attacked by a swarm of bees.jpg Pumbaa with his face stung by bees.jpg Timon should tumble and fall.jpg Timon or the mountain.jpg Timon they should crumble to the sea.jpg Timon I wont cry.jpg Pumbaa repeating wont shed a tear.jpg Pumbaa hearing timon about to sing the chorus again.jpg Pumbaa cowering because he knows something is going to happen to him.jpg Pumbaa grabbed by an octopus.jpg Pumbaa being attacked by hungry crocs.jpg Pumbaa grabbed by swamp thing.jpg Pumbaa about to be shot from a cannon.jpg Pumbaa flying through the air.jpg Pumbaa about to hit the cliff wall.jpg Pumbaa falling into a thorny bush.jpg Pumbaa hitting the cliff wall.jpg Pumbaa coming out of the thorns.jpg Pumbaa getting tortured some more.jpg Pumbaa coming out from under the tree.jpg Pumbaa coming out of the safe.jpg Pumbaa waving a flag.jpg Pumbaa and the space toaster.jpg Pumbaa freaking out.jpg Tar truck.jpg Pumbaa covering in tar.jpg Suddenly a bomb.jpg Pumbaa holding the bomb.jpg Pumbaa on fire.jpg Hit by a speeding fire truck.jpg Smolding pile of bacon ashes.jpg Pumbaa squirted by water.jpg Pumbaa calling out for timon.jpg Timon saying sure.jpg Pumbaa zapped by lightning.jpg Pumbaa muttering fair enough.jpg ''Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa DisneyScreencap.png AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa DisneyScreencap3.png|"¿Cantamos?" AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa DisneyScreencap4.png AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa DisneyScreencap6.png AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa DisneyScreencap8.png I got my Pumbaa back!.png ''House of Mouse TnPAtXmastime.jpg|Timón y Pumba en ''Mickey's Magical Christmas 24.png Timon-and-Pumbaa-House of Mouse.jpg Algunos Dibus público HoM.png NoOneMakesFacesInSpoonsLikeGaston.png 2001-tousenboiteS1-05-00.jpg Timon and pumbaa cuisine.jpg House of Mouse-TimonPumbaa jungle book meet oliver & company.jpg Timón&Pumba HouseOfMouse.png C2169.jpg Chippers4.jpg Chippers 2.jpg Chippers 3.jpg Chippers 4.jpg Nala-Simba-Pumbaa-Zazu-Timon-Rafiki-walt-disney-characters-19844880-1024-768.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House8.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_-_Mickey_And_Minnie's_Big_Vacation.jpg House Of Mouse - Timon And Pumbaa Snort.jpg House Of Mouse - Goofy's Valentine Date Anger.jpg House_Of_Mouse_Rafiki.jpg Pumbaa comedy HM.jpg Timon and Pumbaa on Mouse on the Street(2).png Timon and Pumbaa on Mouse on the Street.png Gaston Timon and Pumbaa.png Timon and Pumbaa's faces in spoon.png ''The Lion Guard Imagetlgroftrkktzbtp.jpg|Pumba con Timon, Bunga, Kion, Kiara, Tiifu y Zuri Screen Shot 2015-11-16 at 3.05.50 PM.png Timon and Pumbaa Lion Guard.jpg BewareTheZimwi768.png|Timony Pumbaa en Beware the Zimwi Material Impreso Pumbaa-comic.jpg|Timón y Pumba en un cómic de ''Disney Adventures Lion Guard Bunga the Wise Book.png Videojuegos 77606b6i2j.jpg 472600-disney-s-the-lion-king-simba-s-mighty-adventure-game-boy-color.png Meteosdm17.jpg 1097757.jpg Desagcn 081403 x4in.jpg Disney_universe_character_art9.jpg|Disfraz de Pumba en Disney Universe 03-3.jpg KHII pic.jpg Kingdom-hearts-ii-20051101115735875.jpg pumbaa (2).gif Pumbaa KHII.png|Pumba como aparece en Kingdom Hearts II TimonPumbbaasjunglegames.jpg|Jungle games Nes de Timón y Pumba Kh 201305 01 1024.jpg Pumbaa-power_of_illusion.png IMG_2258.png|Pumba en "The Lion King: Operation Pridelands" Icon_300x300_29ae7b9f.png PROMO.png Parques Temáticos y otras apariciones en vivo 1304828_9d6b5eb48a.jpg|Topiario de Pumba 15225667QbrPMqXCYa_fs.jpg|Pumba en The Festival of the Lion King en Disney's Animal Kingdom 3267780917_2656a55694_b.jpg|Pumba con Timón en Disney On Ice 4162767851_8d94f036d3_b.jpg|Pumba con Timón en uno de los Parques Disney 5857274732_4900b58e07.jpg|Pumba en la versión de "Fantsmic!" de Tokyo Disneyland Lion_King_It's_a_Small_World.jpg|Pumba en It's a Small World Pumbaaodorousgas.jpg|Carta de hechizo de Pumba de Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom 7027121015_dcbdfd986c.jpg|Timón y Pumba en el show Wishes de Disney Cruise Line 6881022656_6b2de6b274_o.jpg|Pumba en el Show de Disney Cruise Line, Wishes 45f4aeb0.jpg|Simba, Timón y Pumba de la vieja atracción de Magic Kingdom, The Legend of the Lion King Timpumc.jpg|Timón y Pumba en The Lion King (musical) Circle of life 4.jpg Mercancía Oficial Peluches 1261039301503.jpg The Lion King Mini Bean Bag Plush Toy -- Hula Pumbaa.jpg pTRU1-22229038_alternate2_dt.jpg Peluche Pumba de El Rey León.jpg 7afdea62ab60a93ca79d201be6aa062d.jpg Pumbaa Plush- The Lion King The Broadway Musical - Bean Bag 6''.jpg|Peluche de Pumba del musical de Broadway 400100001370.jpg Línea Tsum Tsum The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 2.jpg Pumbaa Tsum Tsum Small.jpg 412343791710.jpg The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 1.jpg Figuras especiales Carefree Cohorts-Timon and Pumba Figurine.jpg Jeweled The Lion King Figurine by Arribas -- Pumbaa.jpg The Lion King Timon and Pumbaa Water Globe.jpg EN4057955lg.jpg Ornamentos y Pines 0712ef15-f21c-4027-b518-ea2e66d66255_1.324a8fa5ccf8529ce62c84a60695a645.jpeg Disney Christmas Ornament - Timon and Pumbaa.jpg Disney's Pumbaa and Timon The Lion King Ornament Disney.jpg 7509055890160.jpg Timon&Pumbaa as Tweedledee and Tweedledum pin.jpg Arkansas Pin.png ImagesCAMFL8PM.jpg 410kCutCupL.jpg 4000086483-500x290.jpg Simba Pumbaa Timon Tsum Tsum Pin.jpg 400007444492.jpg 6763036280028.jpg Otros Pumbaakelogswobler.jpg|Disney Wobbler de Pumba BK The Lion King Timon and Pumbaa a.jpg MLOuXZxW 39dmNYFCccCSnQ.jpg|Juguete de KFC de Timón y Pumba 87-pumbaa.jpg|Figura de Pumba de Funko POP! April3rd.png|Página de Pumba en Disneystrology The Lion King the Broadway Musical Pumbaa Mug.jpg Categoría:Galerías de imágenes Categoría:Galerías de imágenes de personajes Categoría:Galerías de The Lion King Categoría:Galerías de Timon and Pumbaa Categoría:Galerías de House of Mouse Categoría:Galerías de Tsum Tsum Categoría:Galerías de The Lion Guard